sistemasolarfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mercurio
Mercurio es el planeta del Sistema Solar más próximo al Sol y el más pequeño (a excepción de los planetas enanos). Forma parte de los denominados planetas interiores o rocosos. Mercurio no tiene satélites. Se conocía muy poco sobre su superficie hasta que fue enviada la sonda planetaria Mariner 10 y se hicieron observaciones con radares y radiotelescopios. Antiguamente se pensaba que Mercurio siempre presentaba la misma cara al Sol, situación similar al caso de la Luna con la Tierra; es decir, que su periodo de rotación era igual a su periodo de traslación, ambos de 88 días. Sin embargo, en 1965 se mandaron pulsos de radar hacia Mercurio, con lo cual quedó definitivamente demostrado que su periodo de rotación era de 58,7 días, lo cual es 2/3 de su periodo de traslación. Esto no es coincidencia, y es una situación denominada resonancia orbital. Al ser un planeta cuya órbita es interior a la de la Tierra, Mercurio periódicamente pasa delante del Sol, fenómeno que se denomina tránsito. Observaciones de su órbita a través de muchos años demostraron que el perihelio gira 43" de arco más por siglo de lo predicho por la mecánica clásica de Isaac Newton|Newton. Esta discrepancia llevó a un astrónomo Francés, Urbain Le Verrier, a pensar que existía un planeta aún más cerca del Sol, al cual llamaron Planeta Vulcano, que perturbaba la órbita de Mercurio. Ahora se sabe que Vulcano no existe; la explicación correcta del comportamiento del perihelio de Mercurio se encuentra en la Teoría General de la Relatividad. Formación de Mercurio Mercurio tiene un contenido de hierro más alto que cualquier otro planeta principal en nuestro sistema solar, y se han propuesto varias teorías para explicar esto. *La primera teoría, que es la más extensamente aceptada entre los científicos, es que Mercurio al principio tenía una proporción de silicato metálico (condrito) similar a los meteoritos corrientes (se piensa que es el material rocoso más típico del sistema solar) y una masa aproximadamente 2,25 veces su masa actual (diferencia notable). Sin embargo, en los comienzos del sistema solar, Mercurio fue golpeado por un planetesimal de aproximadamente 1/6 de su masa. El impacto habría quitado la mayor parte de la corteza original y su manto, dejando al núcleo como el componente principal de toda la estructura interna. Se cree que la creación de la Luna tuvo un proceso similar. *Según la segunda teoría, Mercurio podría haberse formado de la nebulosa planetaria originaria de nuestro sistema solar antes de que la energía del Sol se estabilizara. El planeta en un principio habría tenido dos veces su masa actual. Pero como el ''protosol'' se contrajo, las temperaturas cerca de Mercurio podrían haber estado entre 2.500 y 3.500 K, y posiblemente hasta tan altas como 10.000 K. La mayor parte de la roca superficial de Mercurio se habría vaporizado con tales temperaturas, formando una atmósfera de vapor de roca, que posteriormente el viento solar se encargaría de disipar en el espacio.Cameron, A. G. W.; La volatilización parcial de Mercurio (The partial volatilization of Mercury), Icarus, Vol. 64 (1985), pp. 285–294. *Una tercera teoría propone que la nebulosa planetaria causó la Arrastre (física) sobre las partículas del disco de acrecimiento de Mercurio, lo cual hizo que numerosas partículas de materia ligera de dicho disco se perdieran.Weidenschilling, S. J.; Fraccionamiento del hierro/silicato y origen de Mercurio (Iron/silicate fractionation and the origin of Mercury), Icarus, Vol. 35 (1987), pp. 99–111 Cada una de estas teorías predice una composición superficial diferente, y dos misiones espaciales, MESSENGER y BepiColombo, tienen como objetivo tomar observaciones para contrastar su veracidad. Estructura interna thumb|Estructura interna de mercurio:1 corteza, 2 manto, 3 nucleo Mercurio es uno de los cuatro planetas sólidos o rocosos; es decir, tiene un cuerpo rocoso como la Tierra. Este planeta es el más pequeño de los cuatro, con un diámetro de 4879 km en el ecuador. Mercurio está formado aproximadamente por un 70% de elementos metálicos y un 30% de silicatos. La densidad de este planeta es la segunda más grande de todo el sistema solar, siendo su valor de 5.430 kg/m3, solo un poco más pequeña que la densidad de la Tierra. La densidad de Mercurio se puede usar para deducir los detalles de su estructura interna. Mientras la alta densidad de la Tierra se explica considerablemente por la compresión gravitacional, particularmente en el núcleo, Mercurio es mucho más pequeño y sus regiones interiores no están tan comprimidas. Por tanto, para explicar esta alta densidad, el núcleo debe ocupar gran parte del planeta y además ser rico en hierro,Lyttleton, R. A.; En las Estructuras Internas de Mercurio y Venus (On the Internal Structures of Mercury and Venus), Astrophysics and Space Science, Vol. 5 (1969), p. 18 material con una alta densidad.Lyttleton, R. A. (1969), On the Internal Structures of Mercury and Venus, Astrophysics and Space Science, v.5, p.18 Los geólogos estiman que el núcleo de Mercurio ocupa un 42% de su volumen total (el núcleo de la Tierra apenas ocupa un 17%). Este núcleo estaría parcialmente fundido, lo que explicaría el campo magnético del planeta. Rodeando el núcleo existe un manto de unos 600 km de grosor. La creencia generalizada entre los expertos es que en los principios de Mercurio, un cuerpo de varios kilómetros de diámetro (un planetesimal) impactó contra él deshaciendo la mayor parte del manto original, dando como resultado un manto relativamente delgado comparado con el gran núcleo.Benz, W., Slattery, W. L., Cameron, A. G. W. (1988), Collisional stripping of Mercury's mantle, Icarus, v. 74, p. 516-528. (Otras teorías alternativas se discuten en la sección Formación de Mercurio). thumb|left|200px La corteza mercuriana mide en torno a los 100-200 km de espesor. Un hecho distintivo de la corteza de Mercurio son las visibles y numerosas líneas escarpadas o escarpes que se extienden varios miles de kilómetros a lo largo del planeta. Presumiblemente se formaron cuando el núcleo y el manto se enfriaron y contrajeron al tiempo que la corteza se estaba solidificando.Schenk, P.; Melosh, H. J.; Lobate Thrust Scarps and the Thickness of Mercury’s Lithosphere, Abstracts of the 25th Lunar and Planetary Science Conference (1994), 1994LPI....25.1203S Geología y superficie [[Archivo:Mercure fausses couleurs.jpg|thumb|Imagen de la superficie de Mercurio en falso color obtenida por la Mariner 10. Los colores ponen en evidencia regiones de composición diferente, particularmente las planicies lisas nacidas de cuencas de lava (arriba a la izquierda, en naranja).]] La superficie de Mercurio, como la de la Luna, presenta numerosos impactos de meteoritos que oscilan entre unos metros hasta miles de kilómetros. Algunos de los cráteres son relativamente recientes, de algunos millones de años de edad, y se caracterizan por la presencia de un pico central. Parece ser que los cráteres más antiguos han tenido una erosión muy fuerte, posiblemente debida a los grandes cambios de temperatura que en un día normal oscilan entre 623 K (350 ºC) por el día y 103 K (–170 ºC) por la noche. Al igual que la Luna, Mercurio parece haber sufrido un período de intenso bombardeo de meteoritos de grandes dimensiones, hace unos 4000 millones de años. Durante este periodo de formación de cráteres, Mercurio recibió impactos en toda su superficie, facilitado por la práctica ausencia de atmósfera, que pudiera desintegrar o frenar multitud de estas rocas. Durante este tiempo Mercurio fue volcánicamente activo, formándose cuencas o depresiones con lava del interior del planeta, produciendo planicies lisas similares a los mares o marías de la Luna; una prueba de ello es el descubrimiento por parte de la sonda MESSENGER de posibles volcanes. Las planicies o llanuras de Mercurio tienen dos distintas edades; las jóvenes llanuras están menos craterizadas y probablemente se formaron cuando los flujos de lava enterraron el terreno anterior. Un rasgo característico de la superficie de este planeta son los numerosos pliegues de compresión que entrecruzan las llanuras. Se piensa que como el interior del planeta se enfrió, se contrajo y la superficie comenzó a deformarse. Estos pliegues se pueden apreciar por encima de cráteres y planicies, lo que hace indicar que son mucho más recientes.Dzurisin, D.; La tectónica e historia volcánica de Mercurio deducida del estudio de escarpes, crestas de montañas, y otros lineamientos (The tectonic and volcanic history of Mercury as inferred from studies of scarps, ridges, troughs, and other lineaments), Journal of Geophysical Research, Vol. 83 (1978), pp. 4883–4906 La superficie mercuriana está significativamente flexada a causa de la fuerza de marea ejercida por el Sol. Las fuerzas de marea en Mercurio son un 17% más fuertes que las ejercidas por la Luna en la Tierra.Van Hoolst, T.; Jacobs, C.; Mareas de Mercurio y estructura interior (Mercury’s tides and interior structure), Journal of Geophysical Research, Vol. 108 (2003), p. 7. Destacable en la geología de Mercurio es la Cuenca de Caloris, un cráter de impacto que constituye una de las mayores depresiones meteóricas de todo el sistema solar; ésta formación geológica tiene un diámetro aproximado de 1550 km (antes del sobrevuelo de la sonda MESSENGER se creía que su tamaño era de 1300 km). Contiene además una formación de origen desconocido no antes vista ni en el propio Mercurio ni en la Luna, y que consiste en aproximadamente un centenar de grietas estrechas y de suelo liso conocida como La Araña; en el centro de ésta se encuentra un cráter, desconociéndose si dicho cráter está relacionado con su formación o no. Interesantemente, también el albedo de la Cuenca de Caloris es superior al de los terrenos circundantes (al revés de lo que ocurre en la Luna). La razón de ello está siendo investigada.León, Pedro (31-01-2008), MESSENGER nos envía muchas sorpresas, en sondas espaciales.com. URL accedida el 27-01-2008. Justo en el lado opuesto de esta inmensa formación geológica se encuentran unas colinas o cordilleras conocidas como Terreno Extraño, o Weird Terrain. Una hipótesis sobre el origen de este complejo geomorfológico es que las ondas de choque generadas por el impacto que formó la Cuenca de Caloris atravesaron toda la esfera planetaria convergiendo en las antípodas de dicha formación (180º), fracturando la superficieSchultz, P. H.; Gault, D. E.; Efectos sísmicos de las mayores formaciones de cuencas en la Luna y Mercurio (Seismic effects from major basin formations on the moon and Mercury), The Moon, Vol. 12 (February 1975), pp. 159–177 y formando esta cordillera. Al igual que otros astros de nuestro sistema solar, como el más semejante en aspecto, la Luna, la superficie de Mercurio probablemente ha incurrido en los efectos de procesos de desgaste espaciales, o erosión espacial. El viento solar e impactos de micrometeoritos pueden oscurecer la superficie cambiando las propiedades reflectantes de ésta y el albedo general de todo el planeta. A pesar de las temperaturas extremadamente que hay generalmente en su superficie, observaciones más detalladas sugieren la existencia de hielo en Mercurio. El fondo de varios cráteres muy profundos y oscuros cercanos a los polos que nunca han quedado expuestos directamente a la luz solar tienen una temperatura muy inferior a la media global. El hielo (de agua) es extremadamente reflectante al radar, y recientes observaciones revelan imágenes muy reflectantes en el radar cerca de los polos;Slade, M. A.; Butler, B. J.; Muhleman, D. O.; Imagenes radar de Mercurio — Pruebas de hielo polar (Mercury radar imaging — Evidence for polar ice), Science, Vol. 258 (1992), pp. 635–640. el hielo no es la única causa posible de dichas regiones altamente reflectantes, pero sí la más probable. Se especula que el hielo tiene sólo unos metros de profundidad de estos cráteres, conteniendo alrededor de una tonelada de esta sustancia. El origen del agua helada en Mercurio no es conocido a ciencia cierta, pero se especula que o bien se condensó de agua del interior del planeta o vino de cometas que impactaron contra el suelo. Atmósfera Contrariamente a lo que se creía, la sonda Mariner 10 demostró la existencia de una atmósfera, muy tenue, constituida principalmente por potasio y sodio, con trazas de otros elementos. La presión de la atmósfera parece ser sólo una cien milésima parte de la presión atmosférica en la superficie de la Tierra. De acuerdo con la teoría más aceptada por los científicos, la causa de que la atmósfera sea tan liviana es que Mercurio es un planeta muy pequeño con una gravedad insuficiente para retener durante largos periodos de tiempo una densidad atmosférica relevante. Esta atmósfera de átomos no estables pierde y reemplaza sus elementos de diversas formas: el hidrógeno y el helio provienen del viento solar, difuminándose en la magnetosfera para después escaparse al espacio. La caída radioactiva de elementos dentro de la corteza de Mercurio es otra fuente de helio, así como de sodio y potasio. El vapor de agua, probablemente presente, podría provenir de impactos de cometas sobre la superficie del planeta. La sonda MESSENGER ha confirmado la presencia de dicha atmósfera (tan tenue que es muy raro que los átomos que la componen colisionen entre sí) y de hecho ha descubierto sodio en abundancia en una especie de "cola" que se extiende en dirección opuesta a la del Sol y que llega hasta unos 40.000 kilómetros, así cómo una asimetría norte-sur en la distribución del sodio y del hidrógeno. Magnetosfera El estudio de la interacción de Mercurio con el viento solar ha puesto en evidencia la existencia de una magnetosfera en torno al planeta. El origen de este campo magnético no es conocido, aunque algunos autores creen que puede ser debido a una corriente eléctrica inducida en las capas exteriores de la atmósfera del planeta por el movimiento de las líneas del campo magnético interplanetario que giran por la rotación del Sol. En 2007 observaciones muy precisas realizadas desde la Tierra mediante radar, demostraron un bamboleo del eje de rotación compatible sólo con un núcleo del planeta parcialmente fundido. Un núcleo parcialmente fundido con materiales ferromagnéticos podría se la causa de su campo magnético. Órbita y rotación thumb|Órbita de Mercurio (en amarillo). La órbita de Mercurio es la más excéntrica de los planetas menores, con la distancia del planeta al Sol en un rango entre 46 millones y 70 millones de kilómetros. Tarda en dar una traslación completa en 88 días terrestres. Presenta además una inclinación orbital (con respecto al plano de la eclíptica) de 7º En la imagen anexa se ilustran los efectos de la excentricidad, mostrando la órbita de Mercurio sobre una órbita circular que tiene el mismo semieje. La elevada velocidad del planeta cuando está cerca del perihelio hace que cubra esta mayor distancia en un intervalo de sólo cinco días. El tamaño de las esferas, inversamente proporcional a la distancia al Sol, es usado para ilustrar la distancia variable heliocéntrica. Esta distancia variable al Sol, combinada con la rotación planetaria de Mercurio de 3:2 alrededor de su eje, resulta en complejas variaciones de la temperatura de su superficie, pasando de los -185 ºC durante las noches hasta los 430ºC durante el día. La oblicuidad de la eclíptica es de solo 0,01º , unas 300 veces menos que la de Júpiter, que es el segundo planeta en esta estadística, con 3,1º (en la Tierra es de 23,5º). De esta forma un observador en el ecuador de Mercurio durante el mediodía local nunca vería el Sol más que 0.01º al norte o al sur del cenit. Análogamente, en los polos el sol nunca pasa 0.01º por encima del horizonte. Amanecer doble En Mercurio existe el fenómeno de los amaneceres dobles, donde el Sol sale, se detiene, se esconde nuevamente casi exactamente por donde salió y luego vuelve a salir para continuar su recorrido por el cielo; esto solo ocurre en algunos puntos de la superficie: por el mismo procedimiento, en el resto del planeta se observa que el Sol aparentemente se detenga en el cielo y realice un movimiento de giro. Esto es porque aproximadamente cuatro días antes del perihelio, la velocidad angular orbital de Mercurio iguala su velocidad angular rotatoria, lo que hace que el movimiento aparente del Sol cese; justo en el perihelio, la velocidad angular orbital de Mercurio excede la velocidad angular rotatoria. De esta forma se explica este movimiento aparente retrógrado del Sol. Cuatro días después del perihelio, el Sol vuelve a tomar un movimiento aparente normal pasando por estos puntos. Avance del perihelio El avance del perihelio de Mercurio fue notado en el siglo XIX por la lenta precesión de la órbita del planeta alrededor del Sol, la cual no se explicaba completamente por las leyes de Newton ni por perturbaciones por planetas conocidos (trabajo muy notable del matemático francés Urbain Le Verrier). Se supuso entonces que otro planeta en una órbita más interior al Sol era el causante de estas perturbaciones (se consideraron otras teorías como un leve achatamiento de los polos solares). El éxito de la búsqueda de Neptuno a consecuencia de las perturbaciones orbitales de Urano hicieron poner mucha fe a los astrónomos para esta hipótesis. Este planeta desconocido se le denominaría planeta Vulcano. Sin embargo, a comienzos del sigo 20, la Teoría General de la Relativida] de Albert Einstein explicaba la precesión observada, descartando al inexistente planeta. El efecto es muy pequeño: el efecto de dicha relatividad en el avance del perihelio mercuriano excede en justo 42,98 arcosegundos por siglo, tanto que necesita 12 millones de órbitas para exceder un turno completo. Similar, pero con efectos mucho menores, opera para otros planetas, siendo 8,52 arcosegundos por siglo para Venus, 3,84 para la Tierra, 1,35 para Marte, y 10,05 para el asteroide Apolo (1566) Ícaro.Gilvarry, J. J.; [http://prola.aps.org/abstract/PR/v89/i5/p1046_1 Relatividad en la Precesión del Asteroide Ícaro (Relativity Precession of the Asteroid Icarus)], Physical Review, Vol. 89, No. 5 (March 1953), p. 1046Iorio, L.; [http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/gr-qc/pdf/0511/0511138v1.pdf Movimientos planetarios y gravedad modificada del Sistema Solar (Solar System planetary motions and modified gravity)], arXiv:gr-qc/0511138 v1 25 Nov 2005 (table 4) thumb|En una órbita, Mercurio rota 1,5 veces, después de dos órbitas el mismo hemisferio vuelve a ser iluminado. Resonancia orbital Durante muchos años se pensó que la misma cara de Mercurio miraba siempre hacia el Sol, de forma sincrónica, similar a como lo hace la Luna. No fue hasta 1965 cuando observaciones por radio (ver Observación con Grandes Telescopios) descubrieron una resonancia orbita de 2:3, rotando tres veces cada dos años mercurianos; la excentricidad de la órbita de Mercurio hace esta resonancia estable en el perihelio, cuando la marea solar es más fuerte, el Sol está todavía en el cielo de Mercurio. La razón por la que los astrónomos pensaban que Mercurio giraba de manera sincrónica era que siempre que el planeta estaba en mejor posición para su observación, mostraba la misma cara. Ya que Mercurio gira en un 3:2 de resonancia orbital, un día solar (la duración entre dos tránsitos meridianos del Sol) son unos 176 días terrestres. Un día sideral es de unos 58,7 días terrestres. Simulaciones orbitales indican que la excentricidad de la órbita de Mercurio varía caóticamente desde 0 (circular) a 0,47 a lo largo de millones de años. Esto da una idea para explicar la resonancia orbital mercuriana de 2:3, cuando lo más usual es 1:1, ya que esto es más razonable para un periodo con una excentricidad tan alta.Correia, A. C. M.; Laskar, J.; Mercury’s capture into the 3/2 spin–orbit resonance as a result of its chaotic dynamics, Nature, Vol. 429 (2004), pp. 848–850. Observación en el cielo y tránsito de Mercurio La magnitud aparente de Mercurio varía entre -2,0 (brillante como la estrella Sirio) y 5,5.Espenak, F.; [http://sunearth.gsfc.nasa.gov/eclipse/TYPE/mercury2.html#me2006 Efeméride Planetaria Doce Años: 1995-2006 (Twelve Year Planetary Ephemeris: 1995–2006)], NASA Reference Publication 1349 La observación de Mercurio es complicada por su proximidad al Sol, perdido en el resplandor de la estrella madre durante un periodo de tiempo muy grande. Mercurio solo se puede observar por un corto periodo de tiempo durante el crepúsculo de la mañana o de la noche. El Telescopio Espacial Hubble no puede observar Mercurio del todo, ya que por procedimientos de seguridad se evita un enfoque tan cercano al Sol. Observación de las fases mercurianas Como la Luna, Mercurio exhibe fases vistas desde la Tierra, siendo nueva en conjunción inferior y llena en conjunción superior. El planeta deja de ser invisible en ambas ocasiones por la virtud de este ascenso y ubicación acuerdo con el Sol en cada caso. La primera y última fase ocurre en máxima elongación este y oeste, respectivamente, cuando la separación de Mercurio del rango del Sol es de 18,5º en el periastro]y 28,3 en el apoastro. En máxima elongación oeste, Mercurio se eleva antes que el Sol y en la este después que el Sol. Mercurio alcanza una conjunción inferior cada 116 días de media, pero este intervalo puede cambiar de 111 a 121 días por la excentricidad de la órbita del planeta. Este periodo de movimiento retrógrado visto desde la Tierra puede variar de 8 a 15 días en cualquier lado de la conjunción inferior. Esta larga variación de tiempo es consecuencia también de la elevada excentricidad orbital. Mercurio es más fácil de ver desde el hemisferio sur de la Tierra que desde el hemisferio norte; esto se debe a que la máxima elongación del oeste posible del Sol siempre ocurre cuando es otoño en el hemisferio sur, mientras que la máxima elongación del este ocurre cuando es invierno en el hemisferio norte. En ambos casos, el ángulo de Mercurio incide de manera máxima con la eclíptica, permitiendo elevarse varias horas antes que el Sol y no se pone hasta varias horas después del ocaso en los países situados en latitudes templadas del hemisferio sur, como Argentina y Nueva Zelanda. Por contraste, en las latitudes templadas del hemisferio norte, Mercurio nunca está por encima del horizonte en más o menos a media noche. Mercurio puede, como otros muchos planetas y estrellas brillantes, ser visto durante un eclipse solar. thumb|Tránsito de Mercurio (8 de noviembre de 2006). Imagen captada por el [[Solar and Heliospheric Observatory|SOHO.]] Además, Mercurio es más brillante visto desde la Tierra cuando se encuentra entre la fase creciente o la menguante y la llena. Aunque el planeta está más lejos en ese momento que cuando está creciente, el área iluminada visible mayor compensa esa mayor distancia. Justo al contrario que Venus, que aparece más brillante cuando está en cuarto creciente, porque está mucho más cerca de la Tierra. Tránsito de Mercurio El tránsito de Mercurio es el paso, observado desde la Tierra, de este planeta por delante del Sol. La alineación de estos tres astros (Sol, Mercurio y la Tierra) produce este particular efecto, sólo comparable con el tránsito de Venus. El hecho de que Mercurio esté en un plano diferente en la eclíptica que nuestro planeta (7º de diferencia) hace que sólo una vez cada varios años ocurra este fenómeno. Para que el tránsito se produzca, es necesario que la Tierra esté cerca de los nodos de la órbita. La Tierra atraviesa cada año la línea de los nodos de la órbita de Mercurio el 8-9 de mayo y el 10-11 de noviembre; si para esa fecha coincide una conjunción inferior habrá paso. Existe una cierta periodicidad en estos fenómenos aunque obedece a reglas complejas. Es claro que tiene que ser múltiplo del periodo sinódico. Mercurio suele transitar el disco solar un promedio de unas 13 veces al siglo en intervalos de 3, 7, 10 y 13 años. Estudio de Mercurio Astronomía antigua Las primeras menciones sobre Mercurio datan del milenio tres antes de Jesucristo por los sumerio]. Los babilonios (2000-500 A.C.) hicieron igualmente nuevas observaciones sobre el planeta, denominándolo como Nabu o Nebu, el mensajero de los dioses en su mitología.[http://btc.montana.edu/messenger/elusive_planet/ancient_cultures_2.php Mercury and ancient cultures] (2002), JHU/APL Los observadores de la Antigua Grecia llamaron al planeta de dos maneras: Apolo cuando era visible en el cielo de la mañana y Hermes cuando lo era al anochecer. Sin embargo, los astrónomos griegos se dieron cuenta que se referían al mismo cuerpo celeste, siendo Pitágora] el primero en proponer la idea.Dunne, J. A.; and Burgess, E.; [http://history.nasa.gov/SP-424/ch1.htm El viaje de la Mariner 10 - Misión a Venus y Mercurio], NASA History Office publication SP-424 (1978) Estudio con grandes telescopios thumb|Mercurio según [[Schiaparelli]] thumb|Cartografía de Mercurio realizada por [[Percival Lowell en Enero de 1896]] Las primeras observaciones con telescopio]de Mercurio datan de Galileo en el siglo XVII. Aunque él observara las fases planetarias cuando miraba a Venus, su telescopio no era lo suficientemente potente para distinguir las fases de Mercurio. En 1631 Pierre Gassendi realizó las primeras observaciones del tránsito de Mercurio cruzando el Sol cuando vio el tránsito de Mercurio predicho por Johannes Kepler. En 1639 Giovanni Zupi usó un telescopio para descubrir que el planeta tenía una fase orbital similar a la de Venus y la Luna. La observación demostró de manera concluyente que Mercurio orbitaba alrededor del Sol. Un hecho muy raro en la astronomía es que un planeta pase delante de otro (ocultación), visto desde la Tierra. Mercurio y Venus se ocultan cada varios siglos, y el 28 de mayo de 1737 ocurrió el único e histórico registrado. El astrónomo que lo observó fue John Bevis en el Real Observatorio de Greenwich.Sinnott, R. W.; Meeus, J.; John Bevis y una Rara Ocultación, Sky and Telescope, Vol. 72 (1986), p. 220 La próxima ocultación ocurrirá en 2133. En 1800 Johann Schröter pudo hacer algunas observaciones de la superficie, pero erróneamente estimó que el planeta tenía un periodo de rotación similar a la terrestre, de unas 24 horas. En la década de 1880 Giovanni Schiaparelli realizó un mapa de Mercurio más correcto, y sugirió que su rotación era de 88 días, igual que su período de traslación (rotación sincrónica).Holden, E. S.; Anuncio del Descubrimiento del Periodo de Rotación de Mercurio el profesor Schiaparelli (Announcement of the Discovery of the Rotation Period of Mercury Professor Schiaparelli), Publications of the Astronomical Society of the Pacific, Vol. 2 (1890), p. 79 La teoría por la cual la rotación de Mercurio era sincrónica se hizo extensamente establecida, y fue un giro de 180º cuando los astrónomos mediante observaciones de radio en los años 1960 cuestionaron la teoría. Si la misma cara de Mercurio estuviera dirigida siempre hacia el Sol, la parte en sombra estaría extremadamente fría, pero las mediciones de radio revelaron que estaba mucho más caliente de lo esperado. En 1965 se constató que definitivamente el periodo de rotación era de 59 días. El astrónomo italiano Giuseppe Colombo notó que este valor era sobre dos terceras partes del período orbital de Mercurio, y propuso una forma diferente de la fuerza de marea que hizo que los períodos orbitales y rotatorios del planeta se quedasen en 3:2 más bien que en 1:1 ([[resonancia orbital).Colombo, G., Periodo de Rotación del Planeta Mercurio (Rotational Period of the Planet Mercury), Nature, Vol. 208 (1965), p. 575 Más tarde la Mariner 10 lo confirmó. Las observaciones por grandes telescopios en tierra no arrojaron mucha luz sobre este mundo difícil de ver, y no fue hasta la llegada de sondas espaciales que visitaron Mercurio cuando se descubrieron y confirmaron grandes e importantes propiedades del planeta. No obstante, recientes avances tecnológicos han llevado a observaciones mejoradas: en 2000, el telescopio de alta resolución del Observatorio Monte Wilson de 1500 mm proporcionó las primeras imágenes que resolvieron algunos rasgos superficiales sobre las regiones de Mercurio que no fueron fotografiadas durante las misiones del Mariner.Dantowitz, R. F.; Teare, S. W.; Kozubal, M. J.; [http://ukads.nottingham.ac.uk/cgi-bin/nph-bib_query?bibcode=2000AJ....119.2455D&db_key=AST Ground-based High-Resolution Imaging of Mercury], Astronomical Journal, Vol. 119 (2000), pp. 2455–2457 Imágenes recientes apuntan al descubrimiento de una cuenca de impacto de doble anillo más largo que la Cuenca de Caloris, en el hemisferio no fotografiado por la Mariner. Es informalmente conocido como Cuenca de Shinakas. Estudio con sondas espaciales Llegar hasta Mercurio desde la Tierra supone un significativo reto tecnológico, ya que la órbita del planeta está mucho más cerca que la terrestre al Sol. Una nave espacial con destino a Mercurio lanzada desde nuestro planeta deberá de recorrer unos 91 millones de kilómetros por los puntos de potencial gravitatorio del Sol. Comenzando desde la órbita terrestre a unos 30 km/s, el cambio de velocidad que la nave debe realizar para entrar en una órbita de transferencia, conocida como órbita de transferencia de Hohmann (en la que se usan dos impulsos del motor cohete) para pasar cerca de Mercurio es muy grande comparado con otras misiones planetarias. Además, para conseguir entrar en una órbita estable el vehículo espacial debe confiar plenamente en sus motores de propulsión, puesto que el aerofrenado está descartado por la falta de atmósfera significativa en Mercurio. Un viaje a este planeta en realidad es más costoso en lo que a combustible se refiere por este hecho que hacia cualquier otro planeta del sistema solar. Mariner 10 thumb|''Mariner 10'' La sonda Mariner 10 (1974-1975), o Mariner X, fue la primera nave en estudiar en profundidad el planeta Mercurio. Era una sonda interplanetaria, puesto que visitó también Venus, utilizando la asistencia de trayectoria gravitacional utilizando a Venus para acelerar hasta el planeta, estableciendo una órbita alrededor del Sol en dirección opuesta a la terrestre. Su paso por Mercurio se produjo en tres ocasiones; la primera vez a una distancia de 703 km del planeta, la segunda vez a 48.069 km, y la tercera a 327 km. Mariner tomó en total diez imágenes de casi la mitad del planeta. La misión finalizó el 24 de marzo de 1975 cuando se quedó sin combustible y no podía mantener la órbita alrededor del Sol. MESSENGER thumb|''MESSENGER'' MErcury Surface, Space ENvironment, GEochemistry and Ranging (Superficie de Mercurio, Entorno Espacial, Geoquímica y Extensión) es una sonda lanzada en agosto de 2004 que se pondrá en órbita alrededor de Mercurio en marzo de 2011. Se espera que esta nave aumente considerablemente el conocimiento científico sobre este planeta. Para ello, la nave orbitará Mercurio realizando dos sobrevuelos -uno de ellos acaecido el día 14 de enero de 2008 y el otro el día 6 de octubre de 2008-. La misión está previsto que dure un año. BepiColombo Es una misión conjunta de la Agencia Espacial Europea (ESA) y de la Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Espacial (JAXA), que consiste en dos módulos orbitantes u orbitadores que realizarán una completa exploración de Mercurio. El primero de los orbitadores será el encargado de fotografiar y analizar el planeta y el segundo investigará la magnetosfera. Su lanzamiento está previsto en agosto de 2013, la llegada al planeta en septiembre de 2019, y el final de la misión para un año más tarde.